


It's A Kind Of Magic

by Devisama



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, Retirement AU, Soulmate AU, artwork, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: "Always tell you, Sid," Geno says as he softly squeezes Sid's shoulder, his ring glittering as the lights above them play about "We magic together."Sid can't help but press his head closer to Geno's rumbling voice and smile.Looking up at the sparks, Sid thinks to himself that he always knew it in his heart too.





	It's A Kind Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bennytenten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennytenten/gifts).



> This was my first time joining an exchange and I hope you like this! *starts working out hands* T_T

**Author's Note:**

> I played around with these prompts:  
> 3\. Sid and Geno are retired and talking through adopting a kid together! figuring out the logistics and roles they would take on as parents  
> 4\. soulmate AU- but the ~soulmate reveal~ doesn't happen until after they've both retired 
> 
> I drew what I feel Sid and Geno finally and TRULY getting together with literal sparks flying confirming their status as soulmates every chance they get 💛
> 
> It wont be too long till they adopt a few children 💛


End file.
